combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Purge
Overview "The Purge", in short "Purge" or "'''Purging" '''is a reference based off of the plot of a film where all crime is rendered legal for 12 hours. In Combat Arms, the term is used to describe and refer to an in-game/server enforcement phenomenon; a period of chaos, general "lawlessness" and Nexon Terms of Service violations following an Elite Moderator or Super Elite Moderator's inability to exercise the kick function. Causes A "Purge" begins most commonly from an Super/Elite Moderator either from overwhelming "down-vote" by other players in the server after a kick, a point in time when a round in a game mode is about to end or a universal-effecting third-party program or hack by a player in the server which renders all players in the server, including themselves, immune to a kick execution by the Super/Elite moderator of the server. * Overwhelming "down-vote" by other players (Super/Elite moderator unable to execute further kicks for an extended period of time). * Game mode about to conclude (eg. round #7 in a 9-rounds-max game of Quarantine Regen). * Hack/Third-party programs paralyzing the Super/Elite Moderator's ability to kick/enforce the server for an extended period of time (eg. Universial-effective Anti-Kick Hack). Effects Due to the Super/Elite Moderator unable to exercise the kick function and thus, unable to enforce the server, this leads to a player, or multiple players, to causing general chaos, disruptive game-play and/or Nexon Terms of Service violations. The effects and actions during a "Purge" can come in many forms such as: * Deliberate mass (and repetitive) team-killing. * Trolling. * Griefing. * Mine-blowing * Illicit advertising. * Targeted harassment of players and/or Super/Elite Moderator of the server . * Dormant Rampage Hackers choosing to make their presence "known". * Glitching. * General Nexon Terms of Service violations. Due to the server moderator unable to take action for a certain amount of time, this can lead to player frustration and mass migration/exit from the server. Overriding There is currently no possible way to override a "Purge" so far once it has begun unless there is a way of removing, overriding or suspending the kick restriction features themselves directly from within the game in a licit way. Prevention However, Super/Elite Moderators of a server can partly prevent an onset of a "Purge" by making sure their ability to exercise the kick function is not compromised such as making sure each kick are executed in a logical, fair and reasonable manner as not to be down-voted by other players in the server and bringing a temporary kick-restriction upon themselves. Anti-Kick hacks and near-round conclusions, once either present or in effective however, there is very little the Super/Elite Moderator can do in their power to prevent or stop it. Media Remotekill2.png|Hack/Third-Party program exploitation are common during a "Purge". Mineblow1.png|General trolling, griefing and Team-killing are the most common sight during a "Purge". Advert1.png|Illicit advertising in-server and other general Nexon Terms of Service violations are also common during a "Purge" Profanity1.png|Profanity and harassment also common during a "Purge" Category:Exploits Reporting violators Every violator should be reported, however make sure you are 100% sure that he/she is exploiting the game or violating the game rules before reporting. Helping, benefiting or even taking part in exploitations is against Nexon's Terms of Service and is one way to get suspended and possibly banned from the game.